Charmed, I'm Sure
by WelcomeToOblivionn
Summary: Leo Wyatt is the son of the very rich Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt and lives in the very large Wyatt Estate. Piper Halliwell is a normal teen, who is short of cash. To get it, she takes a job and becomes a member of the staff at the Wyatt estate. What will happen w
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed, I'm Sure**

A/N: Hey, I got so bored doing my homework, and this idea just popped into my head. So tell me what you think...

Summary: Leo Wyatt is the son of the very rich Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt and lives in the very large Wyatt Estate. Piper Halliwell is a normal teen, who is short of cash. To get it, she takes a job and becomes a member of the staff at the Wyatt estate. What will happen when these two people from very different backgrounds meet?

**Chapter 1**

**Piper Halliwell stood in front of the mirror again then started pacing the room. She was getting ready for her new job. She'd been offered a job at the Wyatt Estate. Piper walked in front of the mirror and looked at the reflection it gave. She saw her straight, shiny brown hair and her chocolate coloured eyes. Piper's eyes made their way to the clock. It was 9:45 and she had to be at the Wyatt Estate at 10, she had 5 minutes before she had to leave. Piper wondered about what might happen today. She knew she would meet the Wyatt's kids, Leo and Kris. She knew a little about them because most girls Piper knew wanted to look like Kris and because Phoebe had a huge crush on Leo. Piper sighed. Taking one last look at the mirror and the clock, she noticed it was 9:50. She picked up her bag, looked around the room and left to start work.**

In the car she kept worrying. "What if I do a crap job and they fire me?" She thought, "What if I really mess up?" Piper lifted her gaze to her car mirror. "Why am I panicking? It's only a job," She asked herself.

**Within 5 minutes, Piper pulled up to the Wyatt Estate. She drove up to the large gates. One of the guards standing by one walked over to her car.**

"**What is your business, Miss?" He asked her.**

"**I'm here for the new job." She answered. He turned back and spoke to one of the other guards, then turned back to her.**

"**Have a good day, Miss." He said as the gates opened.**

"**Thanks." She said.**

**Inside the grounds she was amazed. The gardens along the large driveway were filled with flowers of every colour imaginable. She parked her car in the car park that had a sign saying 'Staff Car Park', got out and walked to the front door. Piper took a deep breath and knocked on the large oak door. Seconds later, a butler answered the door.**

"**How may I help you?" He asked.**

"**I'm um, here for the new job." She answered.**

"**Right this way." He stepped aside to let her in, shut the door and took her to a large decorative room.**

**The butler stopped. "Miss Halliwell is here Ma'am." He said.**

"**Thank You Jeffery." Said Mrs. Wyatt. The butler, Jeffery, bowed slightly and left the room.**

"**Miss Halliwell," She started,**

"**Yes?"**

"**Your first job is to help my daughter, Kris with our horses." She said.**

"**Yes Mrs. Wyatt"**

"**Anna here will show you where to go." Piper turned to see a girl standing there.**

"**Thank you." Piper said before leaving with Anna to go to the stables.**

**  
Once they got there, Piper saw four beautiful horses. Anna and Piper walked into the stables and Piper saw Kris's head pop out from where she was to see whom it was. A couple of seconds later, Kris was waking over to them. Anna excused herself and left.**

**Kris stuck her hand out. "Hey, I'm Kris." She smiled.**

"**Piper." Piper said as she shook Kris's hand.**

"**Great. I just need your help brushing the horses because I've done everything else." Kris said as they both made their way to the horses. Piper took the brush Kris had handed to her and started brushing the closest horse. Piper and Kris started talking about all sorts of things. Kris talked about what it was like to live in the estate and how most of the time it was boring and not what everyone thinks it is. Piper talked about her sisters and how sometimes it could be a pain having sisters. Kris then pointed out that she would rather have two sisters then a brother. Piper laughed. Even though they had basically only just met, Piper thought her and Kris could become good friends.**

**They finished with the horses in less than 15 minutes. "Do you want me to show you around?" Kris offered, once they had put the brushes away.**

"**Yeah, thanks." Smiled Piper. They left the stables and Kris realized she left her jacket inside, so she told Piper to start walking and she would catch her up. Piper turned round a corner, walked into something and fell over.**

"**Whoa Piper, are you alright?" Asked Kris, who saw the whole thing as she was coming out of the stables. She was about to help Piper up, but someone was already helping her up.**

"**Sorry, I didn't look where I was going." Said the helper.**

"**No, it's fine, it was my fault." Piper said. She looked up and was stunned at what she saw. The person who was helping her was a cute guy, a very cute guy. He had dirty blonde hair and deep greeny-blue eyes, which were looking straight into her brown ones.**

"**Er Leo, you can let go of her hand now." Kris said, walking up to them. Piper and Leo both looked down at their hands and immediately let go of each other.**

"**Come on Piper. Bye Leo." Kris said as her and Piper headed towards the house.**

"**See ya Kris." Leo called after them and then walked into the stables.**

**  
Kris and Piper were walking back up to the house when Kris said something. "Just wondering, do you like my brother?" She asked. **

**Piper looked at Kris. Had Kris really found out that Piper had just fallen for a boy she'd known for about 2 minutes?**

"**N...no, why would you think that?"**

"**Don't worry, I'm only asking." They walked inside and Kris started the grand tour.**

"**Who was that girl?" That was what Leo had been asking himself for the last couple of minutes. "She can't be one of Kris's mates; I know most of them because they all basically have crushes on me." He thought. He was riding around on his horse, but got bored quickly, so he rode back to the stables and put his horse back in. He walked into the house and up to his room, all the while wondering who the mysterious girl was.**

**  
Piper hurried down the hall. She had spent so much time talking with Kris that she had fallen behind on her jobs. She was thinking about what she had to do when her thoughts suddenly all shot to thinking about Leo. She was just wondering where he went after she last saw him, when she walked into someone and they both fell over. Piper looked up to see none other than Leo. He had regained himself first and once he was up, he offered his hand for her to help herself up. She took it.**

"**You know, we have to stop meeting like this." He laughed. Piper smiled. She liked the sound of his laugh.**

"**Wow." He thought. "She has a killer smile." He returned the smile with what he hoped was an equal killer of a smile. "So, where are you headed?" He asked casually.**

"**Um, I'm heading for your parents room, I've got to tidy it up." Piper explained. "But I can't remember where it is." She admitted slightly blushing. **

"**What you like me to show you?" He asked, silently praying that she'd say yes.**

"**Thank you that would really help me out." She smiled. Leo couldn't help but smile back. He turned and motioned for her to follow him, she nodded, stood by his side and then they started walking. One the way there, he asked her about herself and after she had answered, she asked him the same question. He told her about all sorts, family etc. By the time they were at his parent's room, they were in deep conversation. "Well, we're here." He said.**

"**Oh." He looked at her. If he was not mistaken, she sounded slightly sad to hear that, like she was enjoying talking to him. "I'll see you around then." She smiled.**

"**Count on it." He said before turning to leave. Piper smiled at him and walked into his parent's room. "Wow, she's beautiful." He thought, and then shook his head, "What is she doing to me? I act like I'm falling for her." Leo stopped walking and turned back to the room then turned back and carried on walking. He laughed a little. "I've known this girl under 24 hours and already I'm falling for her." He walked the rest of the way to his room thinking about Piper and her smile.**

**Piper walked further into the room and stood there in awe. It was very large and it had gold detail. Piper looked around the room again, just because of the sheer size of it. She got to work with the room; she tidied the bed and made it, dusted and cleaned slightly. It didn't take long; it looked like someone had done it quite recently. **

**Soon, Piper had finished all her jobs and her work for the day was over. She was walking down the stairs to leave, when she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw it was Kris.**

"**See you tomorrow?" She asked.**

"**Yeah. Bye." Replied Piper.**

"**Bye." And with that, Kris turned and headed back where she came from. She turned and carried on walking towards the door. Piper walked outside and the cool breeze brushed her face. She walked to her car, got in and headed down the drive to the main road.**

**When she got home, she looked at the clock. It was 6 o'clock, but she was so tired. "Phoebe I'm home." She called. Phoebe walked into the room.**

"**Hey."**

"**Where's Prue?" Asked Piper.**

"**Round Andy's." Phoebe said as if it was obvious.**

"**I'm going to bed, I'm beat. Night." Piper said as she headed up the stairs.**

"**Night."**

**In her room, Piper kicked off her shoes and got changed. She brushed her hair and put in up in a loose ponytail. She got under the duvet and closed her eyes. Slowly, her thoughts drifted to Leo and she fell asleep smiling.**

**_So, what ya think? Please review! Thanks. : )  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed, I'm Sure**

**For the people who reviewed:**

**Alyssa Warren: Thanks!**

**heather1021: Thanks!**

**de-anneisapurplemonkey: Thanks!**

**Charlie: Thanks! I'll think about putting some in. **

**Leo Loves Piper Like Jack Loves Rose: Thanks!**

**Gurlonthemove: Thanks!**

**Perty in Pink: Thanks! **

**Chapter 2**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**Leo groaned as he turned over to switch off his alarm clock. After turning it off, he laid back on the pillows and stared at the ceiling. All he could think about was Piper. He just loved the way she looked, her lips; the way they curled into a gorgeous smile, her deep brown eyes; he loved they way he could easily get lost in them and her loved her hair; he'd only seen it up but he had a feeling that if it was down, it would bathe her back in a silky chocolate layer. He closed his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he had dreamt about her all night too. When he couldn't stand looking at the ceiling anymore, he decided to get up. He had a look at his alarm clock, it was 9:45. "15 minutes until breakfast, what can I do for 15 minutes?" He asked himself as he got ready for a shower. 5 minutes later, he stepped out of it, dried himself and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t – shirt. He walked out of his room and out onto the landing. He had 5 minutes before breakfast and he couldn't think of anything to do, so he decided he'd go down early and wait for the rest of his family to join him. Once downstairs, he headed for the dining room and waited to have his breakfast. He was walking in when he heard footsteps behind him, so he turned around. Walking towards him was his little sister.**

"**Hey Leo" Kris said as she walked over to him. "You're up early." She commented.**

"**I couldn't sleep." He shrugged. They both walked into the dining room. A couple of minutes later, they were joined by their parents and they started breakfast.  
**

**Piper's stomach rumbled. She had eaten her breakfast quickly because she had overslept. She looked at her watch as she walked through the staff door. She was only a couple of minutes late; she hoped that they didn't mind. Piper put her hair up and got her list of stuff to do that day. She had to help clean up the dining room after the family had finished breakfast. She looked further down her list and her mouth almost dropped open. Third on her list was to clean Leo's room. Piper blinked, still looking at the words 'Leo's room'. "You alright?" Piper snapped out of her daze when Anna looked over at her.**

"**Er. Y...yeah, fine." Piper stuttered.**

"**Anyway, they've finished breakfast, time to go." Anna said as she headed out and Piper followed her. They were coming up to the dining room when they saw everyone coming out of it. Mr and Mrs Wyatt were talking as they came out, Kris walked out, smiled at Piper then headed for the stairs, and Leo looked at her, smiled and slightly winked at her. Piper just smiled back and could feel herself blush a little. Piper could see Anna look from Leo to Piper, back t Leo and once again back to Piper. They walked the rest of the way and once they were inside the room, Anna turned to Piper.**

"**Hey, what's up with you and Leo?" She asked.**

"**Nothing. We've only really talked a couple of times. And that's it." Piper said.**

"**Really, 'cause he looked like he was into you." Anna said, lifting up some of the plates and putting then on one of the trays they brought over. Piper looked at her.**

"**Wait, what?" Piper asked.**

"**Yeah, he smiled and kind of winked at you so yeah, I think he likes you." Anna shrugged. Piper stayed quiet as she tidied more plates away. Anna stayed quiet too. A few moments later, they had packed and cleaned everything away. They carried they trays out of the dining room and into the kitchen. From there, Piper went on to do the rest of her jobs. She walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to start on her second one. She had to tidy Kris's room. When she got to her room, she knocked on the door, to see if Kris was in there. A couple of seconds later, Kris opened the door. "Are you here to do my room?" Kris asked. When Piper nodded, Kris then said, "Don't worry, I'll save you a job, I can do it."**

"**Thanks." Piper smiled. She turned around and walked down the hall, but not before waving thanks to Kris. Pipers smiled turned lopsided when she remembered what she had to do next. She had to go to Leo's room. Piper sighed, turned and started walking to Leo's room. "Why am I so nervous about cleaning his room?" She asked herself. As she got to the door, she raised her fist to knock, but paused with her fist in mid air. Piper sighed again and closed the gap between her fist and the door. She knocked three times. Seconds later, the door opened, revealing Leo.**

"**Hi." He smiled.**

"**Hi." She said back. They stood there, looking into each other's eyes until Piper turned and blushed slightly. Leo cleared his throat. **

"**I'm, um, here to um, clean your room. Can I come in?" She added shyly.**

"**Be my guest." He said before moving out the way and opening the door properly. Piper stepped through the threshold. As she did, her arm brushed Leo's and she got instant shivers down her spine. She turned to look at him and he smiled. "Did he feel that too?" she wondered. She turned forward again and walked forward into the room. Piper looked around her at the huge room. It had, like Kris's room, a window seat on the wall Piper guessed to be at the front of the house and a king sized bed on the joining wall. Without realising it, Piper walked over to the window and looked at the view.**

"**Beautiful, isn't it?" Leo said. Piper jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump."**

"**It's alright." She said. Piper got to work on cleaning Leo's room. After about 5 minutes of working, they started talking. They talked about odd stuff like their hobbies. "Even though I've known him 2 days, I feel a strange connection to him." Piper thought as she smiled at him.  
**

"**Wow. That smile is beautiful." Leo thought. "It's strange, I've known Piper for about 48 hours but she is so perfect." Leo thought. " Whoa. I think I, no I can't, well. . . . I think I fancy her." Leo realised that Piper had stopped talking and was looking at him in what looked like the way he thought he was looking at her. They looked in each other's eyes. Piper had also stopped cleaning his room. Leo got up from where he was sitting on the bed and walked towards her. He stopped walking with about two steps in front of him, still having complete eye contact. Piper took one step forward; Leo took the last step forward. Piper leant forward slightly and Leo closed the gap between their lips, the kiss was soft and tender. They broke apart after a minute and looked at each other and then Leo leant in to kiss her again. This time, they didn't break the kiss.**

"**Hey Leo, have you seen my CD player?" Kris asked poking her head through the door. Piper and Leo split at lightning speed.**

"**Er, um, yeah, it's here." Leo said as he walked over to his table, picked it up and handed it over to Kris. Once Kris had left, Leo turned back to Piper, only to find her packing her stuff up.**

"**I am so sorry." Piper said as she faced him.**

"**It's alright." He said walking towards her.**

"**I've, um, got to go." Piper said walking towards the door.**

"**Piper, wait." Leo said. Piper stopped and turned to look at him.**

"**I can't." She simply said before turning back around and walk ing the rest of the way to the door. After Piper closed the door behind her, Leo lent against the wall just as there was a knock at the door.**

"**Come in." He said.**

"**Hey." Came Kris's voice.**

"**Hey."**

"**I have a question for you." She said, standing in front of him.**

"**Oh?"**

"**Yeah. So, how badly have you fallen for her?" She asked him. He just looked at her.  
**

"**Oh my god!" Piper thought as she walked around the house. "What have I done?" It had been about half an hour since she'd kissed Leo. Piper looked down at her list. It looked like she'd just done her last job on it and she could go home early. Piper walked to the backroom, where all the cleaning stuff was kept, and put her stuff away. Piper grabbed her jacket and bag, walked out of the room and left. As she got in her car a few moments later, her mind replayed the kisses and she smiled. The kisses were two of the best things that had ever happened to her. All the way home, that as all she could think about.**

**As Piper walked though the door, Prue and Phoebe came up to see how she was.**

"**Hey" She smiled.**

"**Hey." They both said in unison. Then Phoebe spoke. "Who is he and what did you two do?" Piper sighed, put her bag down and took off her jacket.**

"**Well…" Piper said as they all walked into the living room to have a long chat.**

_**  
A/N: I'm sorry it took so long, my teachers are piling the homework on us. And you might think it might be going a bit quickly, but that's part of the plot. Please review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Charmed I'm Sure**

**A/N: really sorry about the wait, I've had major writers block and I've been so busy with school work and to top it off, I had to get my computer wiped so I lost everything but on a happier note, thanks to those of you who reviewed:**

**xXx Gemz xXx: I'll try. Thanks!**

**PiperandLeoFan101: Thanks! And maybe I might do that, maybe I won't, you'll have to wait and see.**

**:): Thanks!**

**RoswellAlien101: Thanks Tom!**

**Kendra: Thanks! I did put at the bottom of the last chapter that it probably would go a bit fast and it was all part of the plot.**

**-O-charmed-freak-O-: Thanks!**

**Falconwolf3: Thanks! I wish mine would to! Lol**

**Drew-fuller-is-vry-fit: Thanks!**

**nikkitan89: Thanks!**

**heather1021: Thanks!**

**Charlie: Thanks! I'll try and put more sisterly bits in for ya. Lol**

**Leo loves Piper Like Jack loves Rose: I might do, you never know!**

**buffyrules-115: Thanks and here it is lol**

**-Holly-Fan-1- : Thanks!**

**xxxNaley forevaxxx****: Thanks and sorry for it being so long**

**Wow! 15 reviews for one chapter!! **

**Now onto the chapter:**

Chapter 3

"I can't believe I actually did it," Piper said as she, Phoebe and Prue were eating breakfast. "I mean I actually kissed Leo Wyatt!"

"What's so bad about kissing Leo Wyatt?" Asked Phoebe, then she added, "I mean he is hot." Prue looked at them and laughed.

"Piper is stressing because she works for his family." Prue said putting her hand on top of Piper's. "Otherwise, she would be doing back flips." Piper looked up from her cereal and at Prue.

"I am doing back flips, inside. I mean, he's cute and he gave me my first kiss, but I've never had a boyfriend or anyone remotely interested in me before." She sighed. "Crap, I've gotta go." She added as she got up, picked her bowl up and washed it in the sink. "See you later." She said before waving at them and leaving.

"I better go too, I'm meeting Andy" Prue said as she got up and did the same as Piper before leaving.

"Bye."

"Bye" Phoebe sighed as she too cleaned up. She walked into the living room, plopped down on the sofa and got the remote to watch her all time favourite movie, Kill It Before It Dies.

* * *

Piper turned off the car but hesitated before getting out. She walked through the workers door all the while what she'd say to Leo if she saw him. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself, what was she going to say to Leo? Piper walked up to the place where she'd leave her jacket and saw Anne standing there. 

"Hey. You ok? " She asked as Piper stood next to her.

"Erm...yeah." Piper sighed.

"Ok." Anne said uncertainly. Piper hung up her jacket and grabbed her list of things to do. She left with a wave to Anne who returned it.

* * *

Leo sighed as he paced around his room for what felt like the 1000th time. He sat down and raked his hand through his hair. Leo thought back to yesterday when he'd talked to Kris. 

"Hey." Came Kris' voice.

"Hey."

"I have a question for you." She said as she stood in front in him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. So, how badly have you fallen for her?" She asked him. He just looked at her. "Does she really know I like Piper?" As he asked himself this, Kris spoke up.

"I know you like her, I saw you two parting yesterday when I walked in."

"I, um . . . ." He stuttered.

"Yes?" She asked as a smile played on her lips.

"Ok, ok, I like her, I mean, more than just like her. I've known her about 2 days and I don't think I've ever felt like this about anyone before." He spilled. He looked up from the floor and looked at Kris. She had a smile on her face.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She said and when he gave her a puzzled look she laughed, then continued. "You boys don't see anything do you? She likes you, ok, she likes you."

"How can you tell?" Leo wondered.

"Well, for one, she kissed you back didn't she? and second, whenever I see her, she always seems to smile and look happier when she sees you." Kris answered.

"Do you think I should tell her how I feel?" He asked. Kris pondered the question for a second.

"Well, there are two options. 1, you tell her how you feel and hope that she feels the same way, or 2, you say nothing and wait and she if she says something. The choice is yours."

They had talked about it some more and then Kris left Leo to let him decide what he was going to do. Leo walked over to the window and looked out. He saw her car in the car park.  
She was here. "It's now or never." He thought as he headed for his bedroom door and walked out of it to go and find Piper.

* * *

Piper looked down at her list. The next thing she had to do was help Anne set the table for the Wyatt's lunch. Piper walked down the stairs. As she past a doorway along on of the corridors, a hand snaked around her upper arm and gently led her into the room. Piper was preparing to scream when she saw the persons face. It was Leo. 

"Hi." He said.

"H…hi." She stuttered as she became slightly nervous.

"Sorry if I scared you, but I needed to talked to you about something in private." Leo started, "So here goes, yesterday, when we you know, kissed…" Piper started blushing slightly. "…I um felt something between us…" Pipers blush increased, "…And er, I was wondering, if you um, had felt it too?" He finished. Piper looked at him, really looked at him and at the things that made her attracted to him. The way his hair had stuck up in tuffs when he had racked his hand through it and the way he always seemed to glow. Leo took Pipers silence the wrong way and guessed that she hadn't felt what he did and started babbling.

"You know, it…it doesn't matter, it was probably a little static shock or something. It was nothing, I'm sure." He started pacing. Piper stepped in his path and he stopped.

"Leo…"

"Look Piper, I er, I have to go." Leo said as he walked to the door.

"Leo, wait!" Piper practically yelled and rushed over to him.

"Leo, I don't really know how to say this so here I go. I like you. I er, mean I really like you. I didn't want to say anything before because I didn't know you felt the same way. And to answer your question, I did feel something between us yesterday." Leo's face suddenly lightened and he let go over the door handle.

"Really?" He wondered as he turned to face her. Piper laughed a little.

"Really." He smiled and closed the gap between them. Piper smiled against his lips.

* * *

Moments later they broke apart. Leo took Piper's hand and held it, they lent forward so their foreheads were touching and they looked into each other's eyes. 

"You're beautiful." Leo whispered. Piper blushed.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

"Piper, where are you?" they heard Anne call. Reluctantly, Piper pulled away from Leo.

"I better go." She said and turned to go but Leo stopped her by giving her another kiss. Once they had parted Leo spoke, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." She said back before letting go of his hand and opened the door. With on last look and smile, she left. Leo shook his head. He  
really was falling fast for her.

* * *

"I'm here Anne." Piper said as she walked up behind her. 

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Um… um, I er, went to the loo, yeah, I went to the loo." Piper answered quickly.

"Oh." Was all Anne said, as she carried on setting the table.

"Want help?" Offered Piper. Anne nodded and soon, the whole table was set.

Just as they started to leave the room, Kris and Leo came in. Piper immediately caught Leo's eyes and she turned away, blushing. Both Anne and Kris noticed this.

"Well, umm, we'll be going." Anne said as she grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her to the door. Piper got one last look at Leo before she was led through the door.

* * *

"What was _that _all about?" Asked Anne once they were out the door. 

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about." Piper said, as she tried to cover it up.

"Really? 'Cause it looked to me that you did more than go to the loo earlier." Anne said.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Piper asked as she pulled them to the side. Anne nodded.

"Fine," Piper paused to look around. "We, you know, kissed." Anne's eyes opened wide and she started smiling.

"Oh my god" Anne exclaimed, happy for Piper. "That's great."

"I know." Piper answered, practically bursting with happiness. Just then Mr & Mrs Wyatt came downstairs and headed for the dining room. Piper looked at them and realised something. "They must never find out." Piper said most of her happiness had gone because of the realisation. "Not while I work here anyway. I don't think workers are supposed to fall for their employer's son." She sighed.

"Then you'll just have to keep it a secret, won't you?" Anne asked.

"What are you thinking about in that head of yours?" Piper asked.

"Well, that's it…"

"What's it?"

"While you work here, if you and Leo get closer, you just keep it a secret." Anne concluded.

"It wouldn't work," A voice said. Piper and Anne turned around to see Kris standing there. "Leo is useless at keeping secrets."

"Hey." Came Leo's voice. "I'm not that bad at keeping secrets." Then he noticed Piper and Anne. "What's goin' on?"

"We all know Leo." Kris said. "About you and Piper." As Kris finished Piper started turning a pinky colour.

"Oh." Leo said.

"Not to ruin anything, but mum and dad won't like it." Kris said in a small voice.

"I know." Leo said as he walked closer to them and stood next to Piper.

"But they don't necessarily have to find out." Anne said.

"Yeah, if you two keep it a secret they won't find out." Agreed Kris. Leo and Piper looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Asked Leo

"Yeah, ok." Piper answered smiling.

After a moment, Anne started talking. "Sorry to be a kill joy, but we need to get going."

"You go; I'll meet you in a sec." Said Piper. She turned to Kris. "Thanks for all your help." Then she turned to Leo. "I'll see you later." And she walked away just as the Wyatt's came out of the dining room.

* * *

Piper felt like she was walking on cloud nine. She could hardly stop smiling. Every time she thought of Leo a smile would creep up onto her face. She knew that it would be hard to keep it to herself, but she knew she had to. Luckily, Piper had to do Leo's room again, so she started up the stairs to Leo's room. 

Leo was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, smiling. He was thinking about Piper. Not what his parents would make of her, not what everyone else thought of her, he was thinking of her. Like the way she always seemed to glow when she smiled and like how she always smelt of roses. He could wait to see her. Just then there was a knock at the door. As he opened the door, his smile grew. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." She answered. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Piper walked in the room and as she passed Leo, she brushed his arm slightly and it sent shivers down her spine. Once Piper had put her stuff down and Leo had closed the door, they turned and looked at one another. Leo pulled Piper into his embrace.

"Hey." He said softly. She lifted her head from his neck. She smiled up at him. After holding each other for a few more moments, they let each other go and both went to sit on the bed.

"Do you really like the plan we came up with?" Piper asked after a minute.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't like the fact that I have to hide it from my parents but I but I want to be able to do this…" He bent slightly to kiss her on the lips."…Without my parents breathing down my neck." He held her close.

"I suppose I should get back to work." Piper said as she stood up to tidy Leo's room. Every few minutes, Leo walked up to Piper, put his arms around her and kiss her until she pulled away to carry on with her work.

* * *

Finally, after a long time, Piper finished tidying the room. Piper put her stuff by the door and walked over to Leo, who was reading on his bed. 

"Do you have to go?" He asked as he sat up and lightly pulled Piper onto his lap.

"Yeah, but I should be done by 6. I could come up here or you could come down and meet me after." Piper said as she placed her head in the gap between his shoulder and neck, and smelled his aftershave.

"I'll come down, so it doesn't look weird that you've come up again." He said. They sat in silence until someone knocked on the door. Piper quickly jumped off Leo's lap and walked over to her stuff.

"Come in." Said Leo.

The door opened and Mrs Wyatt stepped over the threshold.

"Oh Piper dear, are you alright?" Mrs Wyatt asked as she walked closer to Leo.

"I'm fine, thank you" Piper answered as she moved to pick her things up. "I'll um...go now." Piper turned to the door and with one last look at Leo, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

As the door closed, Mrs Wyatt turned to Leo.  
"Leo, you know that party your father and I are hosting?" Leo nodded, "Well, we are inviting the Campbell's and their wonderful daughter Missy..." Leo didn't need to hear anymore, he knew where his mother was going. Ever since they were young, his parents and the Campbell's had tried to get them together. Missy was fine with this, she was dying to go out with Leo, only one major problem with their parents idea was that he really couldn't stand being around her for too long. But like normal parents, they were completely clueless to how he felt. "...and we would love to get you and her together." Mrs Wyatt went on. As she talked, Leo's thoughts drifted towards Piper. What was he going to do? What would happen if, or really when, his parents find out about Piper? What was he going to do about both Missy and Piper? He knew who his parents wanted to him to go with but that was different from what he wanted. He zoned back in to find his mother looking at him. 

"Did you hear what I said?" She asked him. When he shook his head, Mrs Wyatt just rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head. It doesn't matter anyway; we'll talk some more later." She said as she smiled at him and started towards the door.

"Bye mother."

"Bye Leo."

* * *

As she closed the door, Piper sighed. Walking down the stairs, she couldn't help wondering what Leo's parents would say if they ever find out about them, wondering what would happen to her and Leo's relationship. At the bottom of the stairs, Piper almost ran into Kris. 

"Hey Pipe, you ok?" Kris asked.

"Um yeah...I'm just thinking about...some stuff." Piper answered.

"Thinking about Leo and my parents?" Kris guessed.

"Yeah kinda, how did you know?"

"I guessed," Kris smiled, "Oh, and be careful," Piper looked at her oddly. "My mum was asking me about Leo and what he's been up to lately."

"Oh my god" Piper groaned, "She knows, and that's what she's up there talking to him about." Piper gasped and dropped her cleaning supplies. Kris caught some of them before they hit the ground. Piper sat down on the bottom step and Kris sat down beside her.

"She doesn't know about it, I'm pretty sure anyway, because if she did then she would have asked me if he was seeing someone." Kris reassured her. Piper looked up from her hands and at Kris.

"I guess you're right." Piper sighed. Kris put her arm around Piper.

"If you wanna go early, I'll explain to my mum and dad why." Kris offered.

"No thanks, I'm ok to work." Piper smiled. "Plus, I'm meeting Leo after I'm done working." Kris smiled too. Just then Mrs Wyatt came walking down the stairs.

"Kris? Piper? Is everything alright?" Mrs Wyatt asked as she stepped off the last step and turned to face them. Piper started to get up.

"Um...yes, everything's fine." Piper answered. Mrs Wyatt looked at the cleaning supplies left on the floor.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"I um...made Piper jump as she was coming down the stairs." Kris jumped in before Piper could say a word. She looked at Kris questioningly.

"Is that true Piper?" Mrs Wyatt asked her when she noticed Piper expression.

"Um...yes. Yes that's what happened." Piper stuttered.

"Ok then. Well, get this picked up. Oh and Kris, can I talk to you please?"

"Yeah sure, I'll help pick this lot up first. Then I'll meet you in your office?" Kris answered. Mrs Wyatt nodded and walked off towards her office. Once the office door was closed behind Mrs Wyatt, Piper started to pick the things up.

"Why did you lie for me?" Piper asked once they were all picked up.

"Because if I told the truth; then mum would have found out about you and Leo." Piper smiled at Kris.

"Well, I better get back to work," Piper said. "Thanks for your help..." She paused. "...With everything"

"You're welcome" Kris answered. With a last smile, Kris walked towards her mother's office and Piper walked around the corner to do her next job.

* * *

Leo sighed as he lay down on his bed. He wished he could call his mother back and tell her everything and that he didn't care what she thought; he was going to be with Piper. "If only everything was that easy." He thought to himself. Sighing again, he swung his legs to the side on his bed and got up. "I need to get outta here." He thought to himself as he started for the door. As he stepped outside it, he thought about going to Kris's room to talk to her, but thought against it because he assumed that she probably had better things to do than to hear him babble on about Piper. So he headed downstairs to see if he could help someone, anyone out, or at least do something to get his mind off Piper. As he reached the bottom, Leo shook his head, one last attempt to empty his head, and turned left and started towards a room,

* * *

Piper wiped her hands on her trousers, "One or two things left to do then I'm done for today." Piper thought as she carried on dusting. 25 minutes later, Piper stretched as she stood up straight. "Finally," She thought, "I'm finished." Piper looked at her watch. It was a couple of minutes to 6. She picked up the cleaning supplies and took them to the cleaning cupboard. As she backed out of the cupboard, she bumped into someone. Spinning around, she came face to with Mr Wyatt. 

"Oh, sorry." Piper said, moving away from him.

"Don't worry," He answered, smiling at her. "How are you today, Piper?"

Piper smiled back slightly. "I'm OK thank you, how are you?"

"I'm fine too, thank you." With a final smile, Mr Wyatt turned away from Piper and headed towards his office. Piper let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She was sure that Mr Wyatt had found out her and Leo's secret and was going to tell Piper not to see Leo ever again and that she was fired, etc. Closing the cupboard door, Piper checked her watch. It was a couple of minutes after 6. "Where's Leo?" Thought Piper. After waiting a few more minutes, she decided to go because a couple of other workers had started looking at her oddly as if to say, "What is she still doing here?" Piper stepped outside the front door and closed it behind her. She started walking towards the worker's car park and walked towards her own car. Just as she unlocked it, she heard a voice behind her. "Thought you'd leave without saying goodbye?" Piper turned around and saw Leo leaning against the wall of the house. She noticed the smile on his lips and smiled back at him. He pushed himself off the wall and came towards her. Her smile grew and he came closer. When Leo reached her, she put her arms around his neck.

"Can we be seen from the house?" She asked him.

"Nope."

"Good." She smiled as he bought his head closer to hers.

* * *

After a few moments, they broke apart and Piper removed her arms from around his neck. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said stepping away from the car.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled at him as she got in the car. She put the key in the ignition and turned it. Her smile suddenly dropped. The car wouldn't start. Leo saw her face, came over and opened the car door.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It won't start." Piper said looking from the stirring wheel to him. Just as he was about to answer, they both froze at the voice behind them.

"Leo? What are you doing out here?" Asked Mrs Wyatt. Leo turned to face his mum. Or his parents he noticed as he turned round.

"I...er...erm..." Leo couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily, Piper stepped out of her car to help him.

"Piper?" Said Mrs Wyatt in a confused voice.

"Mrs Wyatt, my car wouldn't start and Leo here, erm...saw me from a window and came down to see if everything was erm...alright." Leo's parents looked at him. He nodded his head the agreed with what Piper had said.

"Well then," Said Leo's father. "Leo, why don't you give Piper here a lift where-ever she needs to go?" Mrs Wyatt looked at her husband as if he'd grown two heads. When she looked like she was going to say something, Mr Wyatt held up his hand. "It would make sense seeing as he came down to help." Mrs Wyatt nodded her head slightly.

"Very well." She said and they both headed back into the house.

Piper and Leo waited before they were sure that Mr and Mrs Wyatt had gone it.

"Is it me or was that really weird?" Piper asked as she let out a breath.

"Yeah, it was. Even for them." Piper smiled at what he said.

"So, are you gonna give me a ride or what?" She asked him. Leo turned to look at her and smiled. He took her hand and they headed towards the garage Leo kept his car in.

* * *

Once they were in the car, Leo started it up and headed towards the main road. On the main road, Piper gave Leo the directions to the Manor. About 15 minutes later, Leo pulled up outside the Manor. 

"There you go." Leo smiled at Piper.

"Y...you could come in if you want to?" She asked, surprised at the question that made it past her lips. Leo's smile got slightly bigger.

"Yeah, ok." Leo got out of the car, went round to Piper's side of the car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said as Leo locked the car. "After you." She extended her arm towards the Manor. Leo started walking but Piper paused, realising what she'd just done. She had just offered Leo into her house with her two sisters inside it. Leo looked back at Piper and she quickly walked up behind him. "There is one thing..." Piper thought as she went to open the front door, "...Phoebe's right, he does have a nice bum." She smirked and laughed which made Leo look at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked as they walked into the house.

"Oh, nothing." Piper answered as she closed the door.

* * *

A/N: how was that? Again, sorry it's been so long. So review, please and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. 


End file.
